


Fruits salad

by Serenade_Bleue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, French fic, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Shy Papyrus, Soul Sex, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), They are All in Love, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), blowjob, even Edge, even if he's not here, first fic on this website, papyrus is in love, they will be happy at the end, top Black, top blue, underfell papyrus (mentioned) - Freeform, undertale papyrus, will be translated later
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: "Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Papyrus. Tout allait bien se passer. Les deux petits squelettes étaient les personnes les plus attentionnées qu'il connaissaient. S'ils lui avaient proposé de venir passer l'après-midi avec eux, ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal. Ils étaient ses amis et ils se préoccupaient de son bien-être. Ils étaient des Sans après tout, le Magnifique et le Malveillant Sans qui plus est !"Undertale French fic.The first fic i'll post here but not the first i have written. It's still in french but i'll translate it in English soon.
Relationships: Papayaberry, Rottenberry - Relationship, papayarottenberry poly, poisonblossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fruits salad

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work i'll post here. It's in french but i plan to translate it in English with some modifications.  
> There is a lot of smut here and i'm happy to finally post my smuty work in the undertale fandom >w>  
> Thank your for your patience!
> 
> Pour les lecteurs français. Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic. Mais ne vous attendez pas à voir beaucoup de mes fics françaises ici, car j'écris plutôt en anglais quand il s'agit de fandom. A la limite, je peux reposter ici mes vieilles fics françaises qui sont toujours sur ff.net mais seulement s'il y a de la demande. Dans cette fic, il y a pas mal d'erreurs de grammaire, car je n'ai pas tout relu puisque j'avais prévu de seulement la poster en anglais. Soyez indulgent.

Papyrus gesticulait nerveusement sur le canapé. La situation était tellement tendue qu'il n'arrivait pas à décroiser ses doigts. Une part de lui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de venir. Comment avait-il pu penser que l’atmosphère ne serai pas aussi lourde qu'un sac de plomb ? Que tout se passerai dans la désinvolture la plus normale ?

Blue et Black étaient occupés dans la cuisine à préparer la salade de fruits. Papyrus pouvait entendre leurs gloussements depuis le salon, et il se forçait à ne pas regarder dans leur direction, effrayé à l'idée de voir des choses que son esprit était trop embarrassé pour imaginer.

Papyrus essaya de s'éventer avec sa main. Il avait chaud, il était stressé, il transpirait et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Au loin, il entendit le rire de Blue monter dans les aiguës. Sa voix claire et fraîche comme une brise lui caressa le visage, et lui permis de se détendre légèrement. Apparemment, Black venait de lui renverser quelque chose dessus et ils avaient l'air de trouver ça hilarant.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Papyrus. Tout allait bien se passer. Les deux petits squelettes étaient les personnes les plus attentionnées qu'il connaissaient. S'ils lui avaient proposé de venir passer l'après-midi avec eux, ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal. Ils étaient ses amis et ils se préoccupaient de son bien-être. Ils étaient des Sans après tout, le Magnifique et le Malveillant Sans qui plus est !

Blue apparut soudain dans l'entrée de la cuisine, un immense sourire étalé sur sa figure et les joues teintées de bleu, sa respiration encore légèrement saccadée à force d'avoir rit. Il y avait des restes de crème sur son nez et son front, mais Black avait dû se faire un plaisir de nettoyer le reste.

Voir son ami apparaître aussi brusquement fit sursauter Papyrus, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des magnifiques yeux cyans qui illuminaient la pièce. Il sentit son corps s'arrêter de trembler et ses épaules se détendre. Tout allait bien se passer.

En quelques pas, Blue traversa le salon pour le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Désolé pour l'attente, rit-il en le poussant doucement avec son épaule. Black n'arrive pas à rester concentré plus de 10 minutes sans faire un commentaire salace !

-Estime toi heureux, rugit une voix puissante en direction de la cuisine. Red lui n'arrive pas à se retenir de parler plus de cinq minutes ! Et moi au moins, mes commentaires sont constructifs !

-Bien sûr, répondit Blue en faisait un clin d’œil au squelette à côté de lui. Comparer le couteau à la nouille que tu as entre tes fémurs est hyper constructif ! Il manque quelques centimètres tu sais !

-Attend que l'on soit dans la chambre et tu seras désolé d'avoir dit ça ! »

Papyrus et Blue tremblaient de rire sur le canapé. 

« Pourquoi tu reviens pas par ici que je finisse de te nettoyer ? Continua Black avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-Oh ? Dit Blue en s'appuyant délibérément contre Papyrus dont le visage se colora d'un orange vif. Je suis certain que Pap serait ravie de te remplacer ! »

Papyrus déglutit en sentant le regard brillant de Blue transpercer son âme. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud tout d'un coup !

« T'es partant ? Demanda doucement Blue contre son cou le faisant frissonner.

-Heu...ben...heu... Bégaya Papyrus en passant ses phalanges sur sa nuque. »

Il sentit la main de Blue se poser sur sa joue. Il le regarda timidement. Le sourire du squelette était tendre, et ses yeux disaient « T'inquiète pas, pas de pression ». 

Papyrus trouva le courage de poser sa main sur celle de Blue et de lui rendre son regard avec toute la sincérité du monde.

« Je veux...bien ? Murmura-t-il, les joues chaudes. »

Le visage de Blue s'illumina d'avantage. Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le nez, tout en s'installant sur ses genoux. 

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Papyrus, son visage plus proche que jamais. L'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient entendre leurs âmes battre plus vite. Blue lui fit un clin d’œil en ajustant sa position, frottant leurs bassins avec une fausse innocence.

Papyrus pris une grande inspiration et se concentra pour faire apparaître sa langue. La vue de la crème sur le visage de Blue le faisait mine de rien saliver. Il pris son visage dans ses mains et s'approcha pour lécher le bout de son nez. Blue pouffait devant sa timidité mais le laissa faire. 

Papyrus devînt plus confiant et commença à embrasser chaque recoins du visage qui s'offrait à lui. Il donna un grand coup de langue sur le front pour être certain d'enlever toute la crème et s'attarda sur les coins de sa bouche. Il rougit en sentant Blue frissonner contre lui, et se décida enfin à l'embrasser délicatement. Blue soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, et Papyrus sentit une petite langue toucher tendrement ses dents. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui autoriser l'accès, goûtant l'intérieur de la bouche de Blue pour la première fois.

C'était merveilleux ! Le goût de la crème mélangée au goût de myrtille lui faisait perdre la tête. Papyrus se pencha en avant pour explorer toute la bouche de Blue qui faisait d'adorables petits bruits. 

Heureux de sentir Papyrus se détendre, Blue répondit à son baiser, faisant danser et s'entremêler leurs langues dans une valse endiablée. 

Ils gémissaient à l'unissons des petit « Mweh » et « Nyeh ».

Tout en serrant son partenaire contre lui, Papyrus sentait leur respiration devenir plus rauque. Plus il goûtait Blue, plus il était entraîné dans une spirale de saveurs et de sons, des sensations encore plus belles que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir. Tous les os de son corps étaient tellement sensibles que les moindres mouvements que faisait Blue l'électrisaient et il n'en pouvait plus de vouloir le toucher. Il se rappela que Black l'avait aussi nettoyé un peu avant, et gémit à l'idée de le goûter à travers Blue.

Blue gémissait contre lui, ses petites mains glissant le long de son cou pour caresser les os de ses épaules. Plaqué contre le dos du canapé, Papyrus avait la lointaine sensation que son écharpe lui était retirée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa ses mains sur le dos de Blue, parcourant ses omoplates et ses vertèbres à travers son t-shirt.

Progressivement, ils ralentirent leurs mouvements avant de rompre le baiser. Papyrus posa son front sur celui de Blue et le garda contre lui pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, le regard floue et un peu hagard. 

Blue se blotti contre lui, frottant son nez contre son cou.

Papyrus soupira de plaisir. C'était tellement agréable. Il avait chaud et tremblait un peu, mais c'était différent. Il ne tremblait plus à cause du stress, mais d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Honnêtement, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise par rapport au moment où il avait franchi la porte de la maison de Black. Maintenant que Blue l'avait rassuré, il se sentait prêt pour la suite.

Soudain, un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique le fit frissonner. Black était adossé contre l'entrée de la cuisine en train de manger une fraise, le regard brillant et un sourire vicieux placardé sur la figure. À en juger par sa position, cela faisait un moment qu'il les regardait s'embrasser. 

Lentement, il passa sa langue sur ses dents pointues pour déguster les restes de jus de son fruit, puis il vînt s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Il s'installa confortablement contre Papyrus, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et commença à caresser tendrement le dos de Blue.

« J'ai fini la salade de fruits, dit Black aussi détendu qu'un chat en plein soleil. Je l'ai mise au frigo pour qu'elle soit bien fraîche le moment venu. Pour l'accompagnement, tu préfères de la crème ou du sucre Papyrus ?

-Heu...répondit Papyrus décontenancé. De...de la crème serait super !

-J'imagine ! Dit Black en glissant un de ses doigts le long de son humérus. Comment la trouves-tu au fait ?

-Délicieuse...répondit Papyrus sentent ses joues devenir de plus en plus orange. Très douce.

-Ha oui ? Dit Black en s'appuyant un peu plus contre son épaule. Tu sais j'ai mis un peu de sucre sur la fraise que je mangeais tout à l'heure. Ce serait bête de choisir la crème sans avoir essayé le sucre pas vrai ? »

Papyrus déglutit devant l'insinuation. Il sentait que sa nervosité n'était pas loin. Blue était une chose. Il était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus parmi les petits frères : attentionné, doux, gentil. Black...c'était autre chose. Cette version de Sans au bandana rouge était toujours extrêmement directe et sans-gène. Papyrus ne savait jamais quoi répondre quand il faisait un commentaire ambiguë.

« Moi j'aimerai les deux sur ma salade de fruits, bâilla Blue toujours lové contre Papyrus.

-Toi t'es en cure de désintox ! Rétorqua Black en lui cognant l'épaule. Si jamais tu prends du sucre il nous faudra plus qu'un après-midi pour te fatiguer !

-Mweheheh, rit Blue en essayant de lui rendre son coup. »

Papyrus senti la tension se dissiper aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Black était quelqu'un de bien. Un peu brusque dans ses manières, mais au moins il savait ce qu'il voulait.

« Heu...dit-il en regardant cette fois Black dans les yeux, souriant timidement. Effectivement, ce serait inconsidéré de baser mon choix sur un seul exemple...enfin...ça-ça ne me dérangerais pas se savoir comment est le sucre ! »

Black le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et l'embrasser sur la joue. Blue gloussa et esquiva de justesse une baffe de Black.

Black grogna mais se reconcentra sur Papyrus. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents avant de s'engouffrer directement dans sa bouche. Papyrus laissa s'échapper un petit glapissement de surprise mais Black se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il huma légèrement et se détourna pour voler un léger baiser à Blue.

« Awww Blue, chantonna-t-il. Tu l'as préparé rien que pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil ! »

Papyrus sentit son visage rougir vivement. Il tenta de se dissimuler dans son écharpe avant de se rappeler que Blue l'a lui avait retirée. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir où elle était tombée que Black s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec plus de force et d'intention que Blue quelques minutes auparavant.

Il se laissa submerger par toute la fougue et la possessivité de ses gestes. Black continuait à lui caresser l'humérus et le cubitus avec sa main gauche et avait posé sa main droite sur sa joue pour le maintenir en place tandis qu'il envahissait, clamait, s'accaparait sa bouche.

Papyrus sentait qu'il perdait pied, que plus Black s'imposait en lui, plus ses sens s'embrumaient pour complètement le détourner de la réalité. Il aurait voulu passer ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui, mais elles empoignaient fermement le t-shirt de Blue, et même avec toute la force de sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à les détacher. C'était comme si déserrer les poings signifiait tomber dans les abysses du plaisir. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller trop tôt. Les câlins, les baisers, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui était prévu. Et pour la suite, il était hors de question de le faire sur le canapé ! Papyrus était un monstre bien élevé, préférant que chaque activités soit effectuée dans la pièce appropriée ! Manger dans la cuisine, se détendre dans le salon, et...heu...dormir...et toutes activités intimes dans une chambre ! 

Papyrus était encore un novice quand on abordait la question du sexe. Il avait déjà expérimenté des choses en solitaire, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir essayer avec quelqu'un. Quand il avait rencontré les autres petits frères, il avait trouvé en eux des camarades et des amis précieux. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien en la présence d'autre personnes. Il les admirait énormément, et il se sentait aussi sincèrement admiré. Edge avait un sens des responsabilités digne d'un lieutenant de la garde royale, Black une confiance en lui encore plus aiguisée que la hache de son Alphys, et Blue un optimisme et une joie de vivre inébranlables. Papyrus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour avoir une expérience sexuelle agréable, mais il ne savait pas lequel choisir !

Ils étaient tous tellement incroyables!

Il avait d'abord abordé le sujet avec Blue, qui s'était montré extrêmement patient et compréhensif. Comme d'habitude, il avait rit avant de le rassurer, lui disant qu'il était l'un des monstres les plus cool qu'il connaissait, qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire, et que tous les monstres de l'Underground devraient être en train de le courtiser à l'heure qu'il est ! Papyrus avait sourit, mais bizarrement, son cœur s'était serré. L'idée que Blue ou aucun des autres petits frères ne veuillent de lui comme partenaire potentiel le rendait amer. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour eux, qu'ils seraient toujours hors de sa portée. Il avait beau réfléchir, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment justifier son intérêt pour les trois autres.

Ses sentiments étaient tellement chamboulés qu'il en avait perdu l'appétit. Évidement, Blue avait remarqué son changement d'humeur et l'avait pratiquement harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui avouer ses sentiments.

Au début, Blue était resté bouche-bée. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Papyrus avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et pendant un moment, il crut qu'il avait gâché leur amitié. Contre toute attente, Blue s'était mis à rougir, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire que Papyrus n'avait encore jamais vu, un magnifique mélange de bonheur et de soulagement. Blue lui avait pris la main, en répétant les mots qu'il avait dit la dernière fois. Puis, doucement, de peur d'être trop brusque, il lui avait dit pour Black et lui. Surpris, Papyrus avait alors tenté de s'excuser pour son indiscrétion, mais Blue l'avait retenu en disant qu'ils ne seraient pas contre l'idée d'ouvrir leur relation, que c'était quelque chose qu'ils désiraient secrètement. 

Papyrus avait vu Black par la suite pour en discuter et il avait été surpris par l'enthousiasme de ce dernier qui ne cachait absolument pas ses avances. Ils étaient sortit tous les trois ensemble, mais la situation restait quand même assez bizarre. Papyrus ne savait pas comment se passerai leur première fois, s'il serait à la hauteur, si les deux autres attendraient quelque chose de spécifique de sa part. 

Ils avaient tenté d'intégrer Edge, mais à cause du tact légendaire de Black qui avait tendance à virer à la rivalité en présence de l'autre monstre fell, il s'était montré très réticent à l'idée d'avoir plusieurs partenaire et avait décliné l'offre.

Papyrus était un peu déçu, mais c'était la décision de Edge, et il ne pouvait pas le forcer à être avec eux s'il ne voulait pas. 

À l'inverse, Black s'était montré extrêmement insistant, utilisant tous les arguments possible pour convaincre « le Terrible Papyrus » d'accepter au moins un rendez-vous ! Mais Edge n'était pas le genre de monstre à se précipiter dans l'inconnu sans avoir une porte de sortie. Et les appels intempestifs de Black pour lui arracher ce « oui » avaient eu pour effet de le renfermer d'avantage et évidemment, la situation avait évolué en bagarre. Blue était finalement intervenu pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains. Il avait rassuré Edge en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de choix à faire et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi inconfortable.

Par la suite, Black s'était plaint en disant qu'il était sur le point de le faire accepter, et à ce moment-là, Blue lui avait lancé un regard noir. Papyrus ne l'avait encore jamais vu lancer de regard noir à quiconque. Black non plus visiblement. Blue lui rappela l'importance du consentement et que ce n'était pas parce que Papyrus avait accepté d'être avec eux que Edge devait obligatoirement le faire.

La situation était restée comme ça, mais Edge ne les avait pas évité comme Papyrus l'avait craint. Apparemment, il fallait plus que quelques provocations de Black pour le faire reculer.

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé !

Papyrus s'était préparé pour l'occasion, même s'il risquait de ne pas rester habillé très longtemps. Black les avait invité à venir manger une salade de fruits chez lui. Enfin, ça c'était l'excuse que Papyrus devait sortir si son frère lui posait des questions. Et comme Black avait effectivement décidé d'en faire une à déguster ensemble, ce n'était pas un mensonge !

« NYEEEH ! » Cria soudainement Papyrus quand il sentit Black planter ses dents dans sa clavicule. La sensation envoya des courants électriques jusque dans le bout de ses orteils, ce qui le ramena directement à la réalité. 

« Fait gaffe ! Dit Blue à l'intention de son double. Préviens avant de faire ça !

-Oh ça va ! Grogna Black, toujours contre la clavicule de Papyrus. Si t'étais pas aussi mou il se serait pas endormi ! Alors ferme la et vient m'aider ! »

Blue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il bougea un peu pour lui faire un peu de place sur les genoux de Papyrus, qui se retrouvait avec un Berry sur chaque cuisses. 

Papyrus frissonna en attendant la suite.

Black recommença à mordiller sa clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement, et se dirigea progressivement vers son cou. Blue, quand à lui, laissa une multitude de baisers papillons le long de sa joue et de son menton, lui aussi cherchant à atteindre son cou. Papyrus empoignait maintenant les deux t-shirts en face de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Blue et Black s'amusaient à ravager le cou de leur partenaire, le couvrant de baisers et de petits coups de dents, lui arrachant à chaque fois des cris d'extase. Avec des mouvements presque synchrones, ils léchaient toutes la longueur de sa nuque, s'arrêtait pour mordiller un peu sa mâchoire avant de redescendre jusqu' aux clavicules, qui rougissaient à force d'être malmenées.

Papyrus gigotait contre le canapé. Chaque mouvements que faisaient les Berry envoyaient des vagues de chaleur qui s'installaient progressivement dans la région de son pelvis. Il avait chaud en bas et il sentait que sa magie désirait désespérément prendre forme. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec les deux autres sur lui, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable.

Papyrus profita encore quelques instants des langues contre son cou avant de gigoter plus fort pour les faire arrêter. Black jeta un coup d’œil à la lueur orange qui transperçait ses vêtements et acquiesça. 

« Je pense qu'il est temps de migrer à la chambre, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d’œil. »

Blue pouffa et Papyrus rougit.

En montant les escaliers, Papyrus vit Black fixer avec une pointe d'énervement son téléphone.

« Ça, c'est le regard que tu fais quand Edge t'ignore, remarqua-t-il en pliant son écharpe qu'il avait ramassé.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Blue. Black ça suffit ! On en a déjà discuté et Edge a dit non alors laisse le tranquille !

-Ça va ! Répondit Black. Je lui ai juste envoyé un «Tout va bien, tu te sens pas trop seul?»! C'est juste de la provoc comme d'habitude, c'est pas comme si je le harcelais !

-Nan à peine, soupira Blue. 

-Il en a envie lui aussi ! Dit Black en rangeant finalement son téléphone dans sa poche. Il est juste trop entêté pour revenir sur sa décision !

-Oui, tout ça grâce à un certain monstre qui a pas arrêté de lui faire du rentre-dedans comme un malotru ! Évidemment qu'il allait dire non !

-Moi au moins je fais quelque chose ! Je reste pas là à me tourner les pouces en espérant que cet imbécile décide si oui ou non il veut m'embrasser !

-Comment oses-tu ! Sache pour information que je lui ai proposé un câlin la semaine dernière ! Et devine quoi ! Il a accepté ! Il m'a même embrassé sur la joue en retour ! Donc c'était bien un progrès !

-Un progrès de merde oui ! Attend ?! D'où il T'AS embrassé ?! Pourquoi moi il m'a rembarré comme un connard ?!

-Peut-être parce que tu ES un connard Black !

-Calmez vous, dit doucement Papyrus alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Black. Comme Blue l'a dit, c'est sa décision. Il viendra quand il sera prêt.

-Humf, grogna Black en fermant la porte. On risque d'attendre longtemps alors. »

Blue soupira en fermant la porte. Black devait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il croisa le regard attendri de Papyrus ce qui colora son visage en cyan. Il soupira encore, mais cette fois-ci d'acceptation. Tout en enlaçant Black par derrière, il frotta son nez contre l'arrière de son crâne et inspira profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Black pouvait parfois être un vrai enfoiré, mais dans le fond, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'aurait jamais poussé Edge aussi loin sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Ou du moins sans s'assurer que Edge voulait aussi entrer dans leur relation.

« C'est pas grave, murmura Blue en contre son oreille en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, le sentant frémir contre lui. C'est de Papyrus qu'on doit s'occuper aujourd'hui tu te rappelles ? »

Black acquiesça, la tête rejeté en arrière sur l'épaule de son double. De son côté, Papyrus se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, et quand deux paires d'yeux cyan et rouge se posèrent sur lui, il eu l'impression d'être une petite souris sur le point de se faire attraper par deux adorables chats.

« T'as raison, souris Black de toutes ses dents.

-Heu...je dois faire quelque chose ? Hésita Papyrus en tripotant son écharpe. »

Les deux s'avancèrent lentement, et il se força à ne pas reculer. La chaleur au niveau de son pelvis s'intensifia au point de devenir inconfortable. 

« Nah, dit Blue en se mettant plus proche que nécessaire. Laisse nous nous occupez de toi. Relax et apprécie. »

Blue lui pris gentiment son écharpe pour la poser sur une chaise tandis que Black l'aidait à retirer son plastron. 

« Même si t'es très sexy avec, susurra Black. On s'amusera plus si tu l'enlèves.

Blue s'agenouilla pour lui ôter chacune de ses bottes, et Black fit lentement glisser ses collants le long de ses fémurs puis de ses tibias. 

Il était maintenant complètement nu.

Papyrus avait posé ses mains sur son visage, orange comme une flamme, pour cacher son embarras. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, os nus, au milieu de la pièce avec deux squelettes qu'il aimait passionnément. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop, qu'il ne méritait pas toute l'attention que les deux autres lui portaient. Son âme battait à toute vitesse, il avait chaud, il commençait à voir flou. Il ne méritait vraiment pas tout ça. 

Est-ce que c'était des larmes qu'il sentait couler sur ses joues ?

Soudain, il sentit une présence proche de lui. Quand il réactiva la lumière dans ses orbites, il vit que Blue et Black s'étaient relevés et le regardaient avec inquiétude. Des vibrations apaisantes émanaient d'eux, s'harmonisant avec les battements de son âme. 

Petit à petit, Papyrus se détendit. 

Blue pris ses mains et lui retira délicatement ses gants. Tendrement, il frotta son nez contre sa paume, ses phalanges puis son poignet.

« Ne te cache pas, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts. Tu es tellement magnifique. »

Black essuya doucement ses larmes.

« On est pas obligé de s'envoyer en l'air maintenant tu sais, dit-il. Tu veux qu'on le fasse après la salade de fruits ?

-Non ! Dit immédiatement Papyrus. Je-je veux le faire avec vous ! C'est juste que...vous vous avez l'habitude...et moi, je ne veux pas vous décevoir et... »

Papyrus ne put finir sa phrase, Blue s'étant hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Black aussi s'était blotti contre lui.

« Premièrement, dit Black en serrant Papyrus contre lui. On veut AUSSI le faire avec toi. Deuxièmement, tout le monde a une première fois. On ne va pas te demander de faire des trucs trop hard tout de suite ! Le plan c'était que tu te détendes et que tu profites. On ne t'aurait jamais proposé ça sans vraiment le vouloir. Troisièmement, tu ES magnifique ! Bon sang ! Où est passé l'assurance du Grand Papyrus bordel de merde ! »

-Nyeheheh, rit doucement Papyrus. »

Entendre ces mots lui faisait du bien. Il voulait y croire. C'était juste tellement...bizarre de se sentir aimé par deux personnes incroyables, et de les aimer également en retour.

« Tu veux qu'on s'allonge un peu sur le lit ? Demanda Blue. On va bien s'occuper de toi, je te le promet. »

Papyrus acquiesça et se laissa guider par les deux autres jusque sur le lit de Black. Les deux Berry l'installèrent confortablement contre l'oreiller tout en le couvrant de baisers et de caresses. 

Il les regarda se redresser pour enlever leurs vêtements. Black s'était emparé de la bouche de Blue, et trouvait visiblement très amusant de lui enlever son pantalon en premier. 

Il baissa son pantalon au niveau de ses fémurs tout en caressant sa crête iliaque et son coccyx au passage. 

Blue se hissa sur ses genoux pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais lâcha un profond gémissement quand son compagnon frotta fermement sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. 

En représailles, il l'embrassa profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. 

Ensuite, Blue se redressa pour retirer les bottes rouge de Black, les faisant glisser le long de ses tibias avant de les lâcher sur le sol. Là il déposa un baiser sur un de ses pieds et Papyrus ne pût s'empêcher de faire un petit bruit attendris quand il vit le visage de Black devenir cramoisi. Blue pouffa, puis il se concentra sur sa ceinture. 

Black arqua l'échine pour lui permettre de lui retirer son pantalon en cuir en une fois. Puis Black attrapa Blue par le col pour le ramener vers lui. Il l'embrassa en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, frottant intentionnellement leur pelvis l'un contre l'autre. 

Blue gémit contre sa bouche et ses hanches firent involontairement quelques mouvements d'avant en arrière, accentuant la friction. 

Papyrus pouvait voir, il sentait même leur magie descendre s'installer dans leur bassin. Elle était informe pour le moment, mais elle semblait déjà très sensible. Lui-même sentait sa propre magie devenir plus présente et inconfortable, ne sachant pas quelle forme lui donner.

Black aida Blue à passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, qui fini quelque pars sur le sol, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième aux couleurs plus sombres. Enfin, ils dénouèrent mutuellement leurs bandanas avant de les plier et de les déposer délicatement sur le sol. Papyrus sourit. C'était adorable de les voir s'occuper de leur bandana avec autant de soins que lui avec son écharpe. Un cadeau de leurs frères que rien ne pourrait remplacer. Même si celui de Black était très abîmé, il avait toujours autant de valeur à ses yeux.

Les deux étaient aussi maintenant complètement nus. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quelques secondes avant de reporter leur attention sur Papyrus, qui fit de son mieux pour dissimuler la lumière entre ses jambes. Même sans le toucher, ils arrivaient à le faire trembler de plaisir.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage rougit de Black. Il posa sa main sur un des fémurs de Papyrus pour gentiment l'inciter à décroiser les jambes. 

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. 

« Tu n'as pas peur que ton frère rentre à n'importe quel moment ? Demanda Papyrus en se réajustant contre son oreiller.

-Nan, répondit Black en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai viré de la maison ce matin pour que ce gros flemmard aille faire un peu d'exercice. 10 minutes après je le voyais partir avec Red. Puisqu'ils sont ensemble, on risque pas de les revoir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Avec Red ?! Nyeh...Asgore seul sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à l'heure qu'il est... »

Le regard que lui lança Black montra une profonde exaspération, autant pour la tendance de son frère à faire tout et n'importe quoi, que pour la phrase même de Papyrus qui n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Slim était sûrement partit faire quelque chose de stupide avec Red, comme cambrioler une animalerie ou écrire des gros mots sur les murs d'une école primaire. Peut-être même qu'ils s'étaient pris une chambre d'hôtel au NTB resort où ils pourraient baiser assez fort pour embarrasser les clients et le personnel !

Black fronça les sourcils. Voir son frère partir avec Red impliquait toujours un mauvais coup. Et à chaque fois, c'était à lui de gérer les conséquences. Mais pas cette fois ! Là, il était occupé avec Blue et Papyrus et il était hors de question que Slim vienne tout gâcher ! S'il le revoyait se ramener avec un vivarium remplie de serpents, une horde de chats de gouttières, ou encore s'il le revoyait se faire traîner par le col par Alphys, aucune forces en ce monde ne pourrait le protéger de sa fureur.

Blue et Papyrus n'étaient pas mieux loti avec leurs propres frères. Le dernier message qu'ils avaient reçut d'eux était une photo prise chez Grillby. Et vu le nombre de bouteilles sur le comptoir et leurs visages clairement pas sobres, eux aussi risquaient de faire des choses stupides.

Papyrus soupira. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait d'autre priorités pour le moment.

Il trouva le courage de regarder entre ses jambes pour vérifier que sa magie n'avait toujours pas pris forme. Blue posa sa main sur son pubis pour tâter sa magie. Papyrus rejeta immédiatement sa tête en arrière. C'était tellement agréable.

« Tu veux matérialiser quoi ? Demanda Blue en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires contre l'os.

-Je...je ne sais pas, haleta Papyrus. Vous, vous avez une préférence ?

-Le but c'est de te faire plaisir, dit Black en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc on peut s’adapter à ce que tu veux.

-Black est trop fier pour l'admettre, sourit Blue. Mais il aime secrètement quand je prends le contrôle.

-Mais la ferme ! Rugit Black en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, son visage plus rouge que jamais.

-Quoi ?! Rit l'autre en essayant de lui rendre la pareille. S'il sort avec nous il va bien finir par le savoir !

-Ha ouais ? Alors maintenant qu'on met tout sur la table, il devrait savoir que tu ADORES être un top from the bottom toi ! »

Tandis que les deux autres se chamaillaient, une petite voix résonna.

« Pourquoi pas les deux ? Dit timidement Papyrus. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, coupés dans leur dispute avant de rire doucement. Pendant un instant, Papyrus cru qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

« Oui, dit Blue en venant embrasser sa joue. Bien sûr que tu peux former les deux !

-Ça pourrait même être très intéressant, rajouta Black. »

Blue se positionna sur le bassin de Papyrus, faisant se rencontrer leurs pelvis, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les dents. Immédiatement, Papyrus lui autorisa l'accès et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils explorèrent leurs bouches de fond en comble, s'assurant de ne rien manquer. Papyrus sentit que les mouvements de Blue étaient plus précis, autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains. Il parcourait ses côtes, son sternum, ses côtes flottantes, humant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une zone particulièrement sensible dont même Papyrus ignorait l'existence ! Il s'assurait que Black puisse tout entendre au cas ou lui aussi voudrait venir s'occuper du haut du corps de Papyrus. 

Puis, en prenant appuis sur ses tibias, Blue s'avança pour que son pelvis repose sur l'échine de son partenaire. Papyrus ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable.

Soudain, il fit un mouvement de bassin involontaire. Black venait de lécher toute la longueur de son fémur, jusqu'à son genoux, puis il était remonté pour embrasser la magie informe dans son pelvis. Cela expliquait pourquoi Blue s'était avancé, il lui laissait de la place. Black continuait à jouer avec sa magie, passant sa langue sur les os avant de s'engouffrer dans la masse orange. Une de ses mains empoignait un de ses fémurs pour le maintenir ouvert et avec le poids de Blue sur le bas de son corps, Papyrus ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière ou sur le côté, exposant son cou au squelette devant lui qui ne manquait pas de se l'approprier. Papyrus recevait des messages de plaisir depuis plusieurs points de son corps, et son esprit ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il s'accrochait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait et une petite partie de lui espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de les déchirer. 

Black donnait des coups de langue d'une grande précision, et à chaque fois qu'il décidait d'ajouter les dents, Papyrus sentait son âme s'envoler et sa voix partir dans les aiguës. Cette proximité avec sa magie l'électrisait et rapidement, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Bl-Black, haleta-t-il. Re-recule s'il te plaît ! »

Immédiatement, Black releva la tête, et Blue aussi stoppa ses ministrations afin de laisser Papyrus se concentrer. Il se plaça à côté de l'autre Berry pour admirer sa magie prendre forme.

« Va-y, dit Black en embrassant l'intérieur de son fémur. »

Papyrus repris son souffle quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se concentrer sur la forme spécifique qu'il voulait.

Sa magie commença à s'étendre pour former une verge tendue et juste en dessous, une ouverture déjà humide. Il ne pu s'empêcher de cacher son visage en voyant les regards étoilés et gourmand des deux autres.

« Magnifique... murmura Blue émerveillé.

-Puis-je ? Demanda poliment Black. »

Papyrus acquiesça vivement et baissa ses mains pour agripper de nouveau les draps en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Black avança une main pour empoigner son membre. Le contact fit instantanément sursauter l'autre. Il fit quelques va-et-viens pour le durcir d'avantage, étalant un peu de semence perlant du sommet pour le lubrifier et pouvoir bouger plus facilement. 

« Laisse nous prendre soin de toi, dit-il tendrement. »

Lentement, Blue et Black s'avancèrent. Papyrus tremblait d'excitation. Ils frottèrent tout d'abord leur nez contre sa magie, avant de donner un lent coup de langue sur toute la longueur. Chacun leur tour, ils montaient et descendaient, léchant et étalant leur salive sur toute la surface de la verge. Papyrus les fixait intensément, les joues colorées en orange vif et la respiration sifflante. Il ne voulait détourner le regard pour rien au monde. Quand ses yeux exorbités rencontraient ceux de l'un ou de l'autre, il sentait son âme fondre. Il les aimait tellement. 

Après avoir échangé un regard, Blue et Black semblaient s'être silencieusement mis d'accord. Black descendit plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit aligné devant l'entrée humide, tandis que Blue se redressa pour lui laisser un peu de place et se positionna au dessus du membre. Papyrus retînt sa respiration.

Blue pris la tête dans sa bouche en humant de plaisir, savourant le goût orangé de son partenaire. C'était délicieusement bon ! 

Il descendit encore, laissant le membre râper contre sa langue bleue, jusqu'à ce que le bout atteigne sa gorge. Il eu le réflexe d'avaler, ce qui fit profondément gémir Papyrus. 

Blue se releva jusqu'à ce que uniquement la tête reste dans sa bouche, puis il redescendit aussitôt. 

Il continua ses vas-et viens à un rythme régulier. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais continuait à déglutir. Il sentait Papyrus trembler et gémir des petits « Nyeh » saccadés sous lui mais il continuait.

En bas, Black avait introduit sa langue entre les lèvres de Papyrus. 

Lui aussi apprécia le goût de l'humidité qu'il avait sur la langue. Il posa le plat de sa langue contre le clitoris sensible et le roula sur toute sa longueur. 

Il sentit les hanches de l'autre tressaillir. 

Il titilla encore quelques secondes la boule de nerfs avant de s'engouffrer entre les parois humides. 

Là, il râpa contre les bords, touchants des endroits faisant surgir les sons les plus magnifiques de la bouche de Papyrus. 

Humant de satisfaction, Black allait et venais vigoureusement, et plus il s'enfonçait, plus il sentait son partenaire se resserrer autour de sa langue. Quelques fois, ses dents pointues se posaient fermement contre le clitoris, ce qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans le corps du plus grand.

Papyrus sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son paroxysme. La façon dont ses deux amoureux le prenaient avec passion, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchrones. Tout allait tellement vite ! Blue pompant son membre et Black s'enfonçant dans ses entrailles. C'était tellement bon ! Il avait cessé d'être silencieux depuis longtemps. Il laissait les sons s'échapper de lui comme un jet d'eau. 

Là encore, il était stimulé à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Tellement qu'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête ou comment il allait pouvoir jouir. 

Mais il sentait tout de même l'orgasme monter avec force. Ses os étaient tendu à leur maximum et ses hanches commençait à faire des mouvements plus amples pour rencontrer les deux autres, ce qui n'était pas facile quand l'un d'eux allait de haut en bas et l'autre d'avant en arrière. 

Pendant un instant, il imagina que Edge était aussi avec eux, allongé à ses côtés, appréciant le traitement des deux Berry. Ou bien, il l'imagina en train de l'embrasser sauvagement, ses mains s'occupant du haut de son corps. 

Mieux encore, il se voyait assis en train de regarder Edge se faire choyer par les deux autres. 

Edge et ses traits taillés et pointus, ses yeux fermés et son visage rougit et déformé par le plaisir. Ses mains agrippant fermement les draps, sa magie formant des choses agréables à regarder et à toucher, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, haletant de plaisir.

La simple image de Edge étendue avec eux et contre lui, accéléra la montée de son orgasme.

Blue le remarqua, et il lâcha son membre avec un petit «pop» avant de l'empoigner pour continuer ses vas-et-viens.

« Tu es proche ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle. »

Papyrus se contenta d’acquiescer vivement, trop essoufflé pour pouvoir parler.

« Tu sais, dit Blue amusé. On obtient beaucoup de choses avec le mot magique. »

Papyrus écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, mais le sourire de Blue montrait à quel point il était sérieux. Il laissa s'échapper un autre gémissement quand Black rencontra à nouveau son clitoris, et entre deux inspirations il souffla :

« S-s'il te plaît ? »

Blue rit devant la sincérité de ce simple mot. Ça ira pour cette fois. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable ! Quel dommage que Edge ne soit pas là pour voir ça. 

« Très bien, dit-il. Laisse toi aller ! »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Black qui hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

Ensemble, ils affirmèrent leur prise sur le corps en face d'eux pour l'empêcher de bouger et se donner un appuis stable.

Blue se repositionna, et recommença à sucer Papyrus, plus vite cette fois. Il serrait le membre entre sa langue râpeuse et son palais pour lui donner le plus de friction possible, avalant quand il allait trop loin dans sa bouche.

Black aussi avait accéléré ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus loin, courbant sa langue pour toucher les points les plus sensibles à l'intérieur de Papyrus, qui maintenant criait de plaisir.

Papyrus n'en pouvais plus, la délivrance était toute proche. 

Il se verrouilla, arquant son échine dans une position presque inconfortable, laissant son orgasme se déverser dans tout son corps. 

Blue se tendit également, mais il ne se retira pas, avalant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Black gémit en sentant les parois autour de sa langue se serrer avant de se relâcher en une multitude de vagues, goûtant lui aussi avec plaisir sa jouissance.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes en place, drainant l'orgasme jusqu'à ce que Papyrus s'effondre comme une masse sur le lit, le souffle court et l'air hagard. 

Enfin, ils se retirèrent, tombant eux aussi sur le matelas. Black avait un peu mal à la mâchoire, et Blue avait la respiration rauque.

Black attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il laissait toujours à côté de son lit pour ce genre d'activités, bu quelques gorgées avant de la passer à Blue qui en vida la moitié, puis passa le reste à Papyrus.

Black sentait que son propre orgasme n'était pas très loin. Blue aussi semblait proche. 

Même s'ils étaient un peu fatigués, Black se rapprocha de Blue pour l'embrasser. Mais au moment où il allait ordonner à la magie qui palpitait douloureusement dans son pelvis de prendre forme, il entendit la voix tendre de Papyrus s'élever doucement entre chaque inspirations.

« Merci, dit-il en se redressant maladroitement pour mieux les voir.

-Pas de problèmes, sourit Blue, la voix usée. Quand tu veux !

-Nyeheheh, rit Papyrus avant de devenir plus sérieux. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi faire quelque chose pour vous. »

Blue et Black se regardèrent. 

« Ça va, dit Black, tu peux juste te reposer et apprécier la vue.

-Non, répondit Papyrus. Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose ! Je veux prendre soin de vous comme vous avez pris soin de moi !

Black considéra ses mots. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire maintenant ? Ils avaient envie de jouir ensemble, donc il faudrait que Papyrus puisse les prendre en même temps. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient apparaître une verge tous les deux, il pourrait...

« Heu...en fait... hésita Black en regardant Papyrus. Il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu essayer... mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si ça te met mal à l'aise.

-Ho ! Je veux bien! Dit Papyrus avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix. Je suis prêt à tout pour vous faire plaisir ! Dit moi juste ce que je dois faire ! »

Black sourit devant autant d'enthousiasme. C'était comme si toute la timidité de Papyrus avait disparut et que le Grand Papyrus était de retour.

Lentement, Black passa ses mains sous ses côtes pour se refermer sur quelque chose de précis. 

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il sortit son âme, sa vie, le point culminant de son être, à l'air libre avant de la tendre au plus grand.

« Touche moi, murmura-t-il. Touche moi jusqu'à ce que je vienne. »

Papyrus resta quelques instants interdit devant le geste. De tout ce que Black aurait pu lui demander, il n'avait pas anticipé ça. Blue aussi visiblement. Il voulait demander pourquoi, mais il savait que Black ne faisait jamais rien sans réfléchir, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait « Tu es sûr » il s'énervait en disant qu'il était TOUJOURS sûr.

« Et si je fais une erreur ? Demanda-t-il à la place. Et si tu veux arrêter ?

-Pap...soupira Black en parcourant légèrement ses doigts sur son âme blanche. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. »

Papyrus détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais il n'avait jamais touché l'âme d'un autre monstre avant. Il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait très vite déraper avec un faux mouvement, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était donner une mauvaise expérience à Black.

« Hey, dit Black en posant sa main sur son genoux. Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais et je te l'ai dit. Mais si t'es trop inconfortable, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je ne te le demanderai pas si je n'étais pas certain que tu puisses prendre soin de moi. Et si tu veux être rassuré, pour cette fois, on va rester simple. Je te dirais «stop» ou «ralentit» si ça devient trop intense. »

Doucement, Papyrus hocha la tête, pris son âme dans le creux de ses mains et la rapprocha de sa cage thoracique comme pour la protéger. Le soulplay était une affaire sérieuse et il n'avait pas l'intention de décevoir Black. 

Il commença par caresser les courbes de l'âme, pour voir comment réagissait l'autre.

La réaction de Black fut instantanée. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna en serrant les mains de Blue. Papyrus continua à tâter les contours avant de faire des petits cercles avec ses pouces sur la plus grande surface.

Black haletait, son visage enfouis dans le creux de l'épaule de Blue. La magie entre ses fémurs scintillait et palpitait, essayant désespérément de savoir d'où provenait la stimulation.

Soudain, le regard de Papyrus croisa celui de Blue. Il était tout cyan, et appréciait de voir Papyrus si concentré. Lentement, il pris sa propre âme, déposa un petit baiser sur la surface, et la tendit au plus grand.

« Fait nous jouir ensemble Pap, dit-il avec un clin d’œil. Ok ?

-O-OK ! Répondit immédiatement Papyrus en récupérant la précieuse âme. »

Il déglutit. Tout allait bien se passer ! Il était le Grand Papyrus après tout ! Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de donner à ses amoureux un excellent moment !

Blue et Black se repositionnèrent l'un contre l'autre, afin que Papyrus puisse voir leurs visages se tordre de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent, profitant de leur goût mélangé à celui de leur compagnon.

Rapidement, leur respiration s’accéléra, et d'adorables gémissements sortirent du fond de leur gorge. Sentir leurs âmes être stimulées envoyait des vibrations dans tout leurs corps, leur magie essayant de localiser la source.

Blue frotta son pelvis contre celui de Black pour obtenir encore plus de friction, et le résulta fut délicieux. Il criait de plaisir, sa voix se brisant presque après la fellation qu'il avait faite. Black aussi se perdait dans les abysses du plaisir.

Papyrus les regardait émerveillé. Il avait leurs âmes entre ses mains et il sentit à ce moment là toute la force de leur confiance. Il envoya avec force tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour leur prouver qu'il prenait cette responsabilité très au sérieux. Qu'il ne les laisserait pas tomber !

Plus confiant, il affermit le contacte sur les petites âmes, les faisant rouler entre ses paumes et ses doigts. Mais c'était un peut difficile.

« Je...je peux les humidifier un peu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ha ! Ha ! S'il te plaît Pap! Criait Black entre deux gémissements. »

Papyrus rougit.

Il approcha les âmes de sa bouche, et déposa le plat de sa langue sur celle de Black. Elle avait un goût bizarre. Un goût de magie, de compassion et d'espoir.

Papyrus lécha toute la surface de l'âme pour la lubrifier le plus possible. Puis il passa à celle de Blue, dont la voix monta encore plus dans les aiguës.

Après les avoir assez recouvertes de salive orange, il recommença à les rouler entre ses paumes et ses doigts, plus fermement maintenant qu'elles glissaient. Il faisait des cercles avec ses pouces, et, juste pour entendre encore les délicieuses voix de ses amoureux, il repassait quelques fois sa langue sur la surface.

Blue et Black s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, criant de plaisir, sursautant à chaque fois que Papyrus les léchait, et frottant furieusement leurs pelvis l'un contre l'autre. 

Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient proche.

«HAAA PAP! Criait Blue.»

«Juste là! Continue! Rajoutait Black.»

Soudain, Papyrus eu une idée pour les faire venir ensemble.

Il n'y avait aucune raisons pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se sentir d'avantage !

Papyrus posa délicatement les âmes l'une contre l'autre et commença à exercer une légère pression. Blue et Black se cambrèrent immédiatement en arrière. Cette nouvelle sensation était enivrante. Tellement enivrante que la lumière dans leurs yeux était brouillée, leurs pupilles alternant entre une forme d'étoile ou de cœur.

Papyrus frotta les âmes en les faisant glisser du haut vers le bas, appréciant comment leurs formes essayaient de s'arranger harmonieusement. Il faisait attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort. Même malléables, les âmes restaient des choses très intimes et fragiles.

Cependant, en voyant comment les deux autres commençaient à se tendre, il pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient proches. Lui-même se sentait un peu essoufflé en les regardant. 

«C'est-c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tell-tellement...ha...bon, haletait Black. Tellement...proche...

-Va-y...Pap ! Ajouta Blue. »

Papyrus acquiesça. Il frotta plus vite, avec une cadence plus soutenue, comme il le ferait avec sa propre âme quand il sentait qu'il était proche. Il essayait de rester focalisé sur son objectif, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'extase dans les yeux de ses compagnons. Il était émerveillé par leur visages, leurs bruits, les gestes qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Il se sentait tellement heureux, tellement comblé.

Heureux d'être la source de leur ivresse.

Heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux comme ils s'étaient occupés de lui.

Rapidement, Papyrus sentit Blue et Black se verrouiller. Ils étaient tendu l'un contre l'autre et ne bougeaient presque plus, leurs têtes rejetées en arrière.

Dans ses mains, il sentit les âmes sur le point d'exploser. Dans un dernier geste, il les embrassa amoureusement. 

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. 

Blue et Black se lâchèrent dans un cris magnifiquement euphorique. Contre sa bouche, Papyrus pouvait sentir les âmes pulser énergiquement, et de la magie liquide couler le long de sa mâchoire.

Papyrus continua à les embrasser et les lécher pour les faire profiter de l'hyperstimulation. Puis tout se ralentit.

Blue et Black étaient tremblant, à bout de souffle, effondrés sur le lit, les joues plus colorées que jamais. Papyrus les regarda longuement. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Petit à petit, les deux autres retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Black passa sa main le long de son visage tandis que Blue se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Mec...s'esclaffa Black. Pour une première fois...C'était intense ! »

Blue et Papyrus éclatèrent de rire. 

Papyrus leur rendit leurs âmes, qui retournèrent à leur emplacement d'origine. Tout c'était bien passé. Ils étaient tous fatigués et en sueur, mais un sourire illuminait leurs visages.

Blue tendit les bras vers Papyrus. Apparemment, il était trop faible pour bouger tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Plaisanta Papyrus. Le caractère de ton frère déteint sur toi on dirait !

-Ferme là et porte moi, grommela Blue. »

Papyrus se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, frottant son nez contre son crâne. 

Blue se blottit contre lui en soupirant.

Papyrus voulu faire la même chose avec Black, mais celui-ci s'était redressé pour attraper son téléphone. Il fit un geste de la main signifiant « J'arrive, commencez sans moi ». Papyrus haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur l'oreiller, Blue confortablement installé dans ses bras, heureux.

Black les regarda tendrement.

Framboises, fraises, myrtilles, mûres, pommes, poires, raisin, papayes et orange. Les meilleurs ingrédients pour une salade de fruits. Une salade qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger avec plaisir après une activité aussi intense. Mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient se reposer et juste profiter d'être ensemble. 

Tout était parfait !

Ou presque parfait...

Black leva son téléphone avec un sourire machiavélique. Le regard exaspéré que lui lança Blue l'amusa.

« Quoi ?! Dit-il avec un air faussement innocent avant de poser son téléphone et de s'installer entre les deux autres. Je prends juste une photo de la salade de fruits !»

Blue leva les yeux au ciel, et Papyrus rit doucement.

« C'était merveilleux, dit Papyrus en faisant parcourir ses phalanges sur les os de ses partenaires. Merci !

-Oui, répondit Black en s'enracinant dans le matelas, enlaçant Blue fermement et s'ajustant contre le sternum de Papyrus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois emboîtés comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Dommage, il manque juste un truc pour que tout soit parfait !

-T'es vraiment impossible toi, soupira Blue contre lui, sa main dans celle de Papyrus. Tu veux pas attendre qu'on ai mangé la salade de fruit avant de remettre ça sur la table ?

-Justement ! Je pense qu'un bon sirop de fraise bien rouge et bien sucré serait parfait pour accompagner cette salade de fruit ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ?

-Ferme la, dit Blue en l''embrassant pour le faire taire. »

Black se fondit dans le baiser, soupirant de plaisir en sentant Papyrus embrasser sa nuque.

« Je vous aime tellement, dit Papyrus.»

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin. Papyrus avait tenu leurs âmes, il savait. Blue entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Papyrus et Black leva sa main pour caresser sa tempe. 

Oui, eux aussi l'aimait de toute leur âme.

Bientôt, leur respiration était plus calme. Somnolant, ils se tenaient, se caressaient, se dorlotaient les uns les autres.

Black était le seul à avoir les yeux ouverts. 

Il gardait un œil sur son téléphone au cas ou un certain connard avait décidé d'arrêter de s'entêter pour un rien.

Blue était du genre à vouloir absolument s'assurer du confort des autres, et à ne pas pousser quand ils étaient trop indécis. Black reconnaissait que cette technique marchait pour Papyrus, qui était une vraie crème, mais d'après son expérience, il savait que Edge avait besoin d'un violent coup de pouce pour se sortir la tête du cul. Et heureusement pour Black, la provocation était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, et ils avaient repris leur souffle. Confortablement installés les uns contre les autres, ils profitaient de leur câlin collectif, leurs âmes ronronnant paisiblement ensemble.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Les trois squelettes se raidirent, près à entendre les rires de Slim et Red. Mais à la place, une voix familièrement grincheuse résonna à travers la maison. Papyrus éclata de rire tandis que Blue lança un adorable regard accusateur à Black qui eu au moins la décence d'être légèrement surpris. 

Était-ce la vision de leurs corps nus qui avait finalement décidée Edge ? Leur visages déformés par le plaisir ? Le fait qu'ils soient entrelacés comme des chatons ? Ou peut-être tout ça à la fois ? 

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Edge était là ! Tout proche ! Certainement déjà en train de monter les escaliers! Et s'il était là, c'est que sa décision était déjà prise !

« Et bien, dit Black en s'étirant joyeusement et en se positionnant de sorte à offrir le spectacle le plus agréable quand Edge ouvrirait la porte. On dirait que cet idiot a reçut ma photo ! »


End file.
